Walk Away
Walk Away is track #9 on The Script's second studio album, Science & Faith. The main version of this track on the album is featuring B.o.B, but there is also a bonus track version of the same song just without him. Lyrics I don't know why she's with me I only brought her trouble since the day she met me If I was her, by now I would have left me I would have walked away But now I've broken away Somehow instead she forgave me She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do Even if it means she denied herself the truth Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late, You've fallen in love in the worst way And if you don't go now then you'll stay Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me So walk away (walk away) Walk away, oh Save yourself from the heartache, oh Go now before it's too late So walk away (walk away) Walk away, oh Save yourself from the heartache, oh Go now before it's too late But still she stays She's standing in the heart of darkness Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless How could any woman in their right mind be so blind, To find something this safe Instead of walking with me she should have walked away She finds color in the darkest places She finds beauty in the saddest of faces For such a clued in, headstrong city girl Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way And if you don't go now then you'll stay Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me So walk away (walk away) Walk away, oh Save yourself from the heartache, oh Go now before it's too late So walk away (walk away) Walk away, oh Save yourself from the heartache, oh Go now before it's too late But still she stays (Oh, yeah) But still she stays (Oh, yeah) I don't know why she's with me I only brought her trouble since the day she met me If I was her, by now I would have left me I would have walked away But you've fallen in love in the worst way And if you don't go now then you'll stay Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me So walk away (walk away) Walk away, oh Save yourself from the heartache, oh Go now before it's too late So walk away (walk away) Walk away, oh Save yourself from the heartache, oh Go now before it's too late But still she stays (Yeah) But still she stays, eh I'm saying walk away Yeah I'm saying walk away (Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late) But still she stays Still she stays Yeah, she stays She stays